


All in blood

by Fire Rainbow (ArticNight)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Fire%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the age of vampires there is a group of rouges who don't follow the council. This group consists of the leader Leonard Snart, his right hand Mick Rory, his sister Lisa, his old friend Mark, the foreigner Digger, the half-vampire Axel, and the turned vampire Barry. The main focus of the rouges is to help Barry with killing those who had turned him and killed his mother. Three hundred years have passed and finally <i>finally</i> they have a solid lead.</p><p>(Summary may change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in blood

Fog swirled across the ground as the tree branches reached up, as if begging for salvation. Of course in this world there is no hope for the damned. A figure moved swiftly through the shadows, making sure to avoid the patchwork of light that the moon created on the dead leaves. The figure moved towards an old cemetery. Peeking around the shadow slipped past the damaged gates. With confidence in the movements it strode towards a particularly old mausoleum. Slipping in the person removed the hood of the trench coat, revealing a young looking face.

“You’re late.” drawled a voice.

“Sorry Snart but the guy didn’t want to be killed. Strange concept I know.” The first replied with a roll of the eyes.

“Keep it up Barry.”

“Don’t worry Len, I plan to.” Barry gave an impish grin towards the man.

“Hey Bar.” A female greeted.

“Hello Lisa.” Barry greeted the brunette woman.

“Lenny giving you a hard time again?” She asked, completely ignoring the fact that the man was standing right there.

“You know how brother is.” signed Barry as he shrugged off his jacket. Len made a disapproving noise as the trio went deeper into the monument. Len pushed open the back of a coffin that led into a small room with several more coffins. He pushed a brick that opened to reveal a narrow stairway that led deep under ground. When they reached the end it opened up to a large circular room with several doors surrounding the room. The first door to open looked like flames were dancing on it. The man that came out was scruffy looking with a strong jaw.

“Your back.” he noted.

“Don’t sound so surprised Mick.” Barry stated dryly.

“Took ya long enough.” another man grumbled as he neared the group.

“You reek Digger.” grumbled Lisa. Barry ignored the two as he gave a nod towards the last man to join the group.

“Mark.”

“Allen.” Barry looked around at everyone there.

“Where’s Axel?” Just as he asked a teen dropped from the ceiling.

“Hey Bear, what took ya so long?” Axel asked with a grin.

“Why do you all comment on how long I took? I’m not sure if any of you know this but creatures generally hate dying.”

“Yeah but out of all of us you have speed that others aren’t even close to matching!” protested Axel.

“Yet Len still beats me, your point?” Barry asked as he sat a large gun on the table. He opened a bag to pull out a vial of black blood, a map and a blue gem.

“One down.”

“Three more to go.” sighed Lisa. Barry smirked at the girl.

“Don’t be so down dear sister. I already have a lead on Hunter.” Barry informed as he opened the map. Parts of the map had circles of red while others were x out. He pointed to the newest circle, bright red compared to the others.

“This is where an associate of his is hiding out.”

“How do you know?” Mark questioned.

“I searched through Malcolm's things.”

“How do you know if it’s true?” Digger asked.

“I don’t, that’s why it’s a lead. Leads can result in dead ends.” Barry stated, “But it’s a start. So anyone up for a little trip or am I going this alone?”

“Oh! Oh! Can I go? Please?” Axel begged. Barry turned towards Len. Axel was still fairly young and was prone to go into blood lust at times. Len studied the young man for a moment, icy blue eyes flashing to a more lapis lazuli color.

“Alright, but only if someone else goes as well.” Axel immediately turned to his elders, a pleading look in his eyes.

“Fine.” groaned Mark.

“Yay!” Axel shouted as his own blue eyes flashed orange, like a sunstone, for a moment in his excitement.

“Alright. We’ll head out tomorrow. Now I’m going to sleep.” Barry announced with a clap of the hands. Axel let out a happy whoop before bolting into his own room. Covering his face with his hands Mark let out a long drawn out groan.

“What have I gotten myself into?”

“Shut up and go sleep.” Digger growled out at the man. Barry chuckled but before he could head to his own room a hand clasped his shoulder.

“Digger and I are heading out early first thing for patrol. We won’t be here by the time you three leave.”

“Don’t worry Len. You know I protect my own.”

“You protect your own at the cost of yourself. I trust you with others but not yourself.”

“It is just recon. Mark and Axel are coming along in case. We’ll be back within three weeks.”

“I’m serious Barry.” With a soft smile Barry hugged the older man.

“I know. I promise to _try_ and be safer this time.” Len sighed, gently pushing Barry off with an annoyed look though it was softer than it was before.

“Be safe.”

“Always, brother, always.” Barry beamed as he slipped into his room. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a long few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write this without having pairings show up but we'll see.


End file.
